As a technique for generating an optical pulse, an optical pulse-generator obtained by combining an optical frequency comb generator, which produces an optical frequency comb composed of a number of frequency components by modulated light from an light source, and a chirp compensator, which is a compressor to make the light short pulse by compressing the optical frequency comb, has been known.
As the optical frequency comb generator, for example, PTL 1 discloses an optical frequency comb-generator which improves flatness of the optical frequency comb and optimizes the efficiency of the generation of the optical pulse (the power of optical pulse).
In addition, as the chirp compensator compressing the generated optical frequency comb, for example, PTL 2 discloses a wavelength-tunable fiber grating filter in which an arbitrary wavelength and an arbitrary chirp amount can be set.